Singapore (Evan Lee)
Temaskwh Physical Appearance [ WIP ] Personalities And Interest [ WIP ] Name His name "Evan" is a commonly used name in Singapore. "Lee" is actually the surnames of the late founding father, Mr Lee Kuan Yew. Evan used to have the surname of "Kirkland" when he was under the Bristish Rules. But after he gained freedom from the Bristish (England), he then changes his surname to "Lee" Relationships with Others + History 'Arthur Kirkland England' ''-Past-'' Arthur was a fatherly figure and a saviour to Evan at first until he ‘betrayed’ him by surrendering him to Japan during World War II invasion. Although few years later, Japan had surrender but England never return to Singapore .This causes a lot of anxiety among the citizens including Evan himself. There were many revenge killings and it was really chaotic in Singapore. Until finally England return to Singapore again in the early September. England tries his best to rebuild Singapore again but it was a difficult task for the citizen no longer trust the British. The confidence and faith that the people used to have in the British before the war had been destroyed. Though there were peace, the struggle to survive continued as everyone faces a lot of problem….. ''To Self-Government Self-Government was introduce to Singapore. Citizens were allowed to elect some of their leaders. A small step to democracy for the people of Singapore. Singapore Progressive Party (SPP) took part in the election. The party was made up of English-educated members. They won three out of six elected seats in the Legislative Council. SPP thought that Singapore was not ready to govern by itself thus they were not in a hurry to press the British for more changes. England also did not want to give up their control over Singapore since Singapore was still useful as a free port for British goods and as a military base. England believes that the people were not united enough and did not have any loyalty to Singapore thus not wanting to give Singapore up. But during that time, other countries who were under colonial rules were on the way to ruling themselves and this made some people in Singapore, like Lee Kuan Yew and David Marshall, more determined to press the British to give more power to the people to run Singapore themselves. LF(lead by David Marshall) and PAP(lead by Lee Kuan Yew) was form. They promised to fight for Singapore’s independence unlike the SPP. [ WIP ] '-Cardverse AU-' Arthur,the queen of Spade adopted Evan as their child and inheritor to the power of time when Evan was separated from his twin brother, Qiang, during the assassination. Their relationship is like a mother and son 'Wang Yao China ''-Past-'' When Singapore was first founded, many Chinese immigrants came and Yao was one of them, Singapore in the past had a population of Chinese which accounted for at least 50%. Evan learnt a lot from Yao and since the Chinese came, has been heavily influenced by their culture. Even when the Japanese came, the Chinese still stayed and protected him until Arthur surrender Evan to the Japanese.WIP ''-Cardverse AU-'' Yao is like a master to Evan in Martial art. Yao teaches/train Evan along with the others (Mei,Yong Soo,Qiang) martial arts. They are one big family until the parliament of spade starts and Yao was told that he is Jack which brings danger to his family. Thus the separations of Evan and Qiang. Their relationship is Master and apprentice OR Guardian and Child. '''Qiang / Malaya ''-Past-'' Qiang is a brotherly figure to Evan when they first met. After Singapore gained the freedom to rule itself in most matters, the Singapore government felt that the best way to solve the unemployment problem was to join or merge with Malaya. They were trading partners. The Singapore government also hope that through merger, Singapore could become completely free from British control. The British were reluctant to grant full independence as they fear that the communist will take over Singapore. And if Malaya (strong anti-communist country) and Singapore merge, the British will definitely allow Singapore to gain independence. There were opposition in the opinion of merging/joining Malaysia. Thus to find out which type of merger the people wanted, the government conducted a referendum on 1st September 1962. On Referendum Day,71% of the population voted in favour of the government’s plan to join Malaysia. “And thus Qiang and Evan got married” ((JKJK)) But the relationship didn’t last long for 2 years…. ''from Malaysia There were many difference between Malaysia and Singapore that lead to the separation from Malaysia. The central government expected Singapore to adapt to the system that was already in Malaya. Singapore however thought differently. It wanted Malaysia to eventually become a country where the leaders would stop thinking along racial lines. This basic differences created problems between the two parties and over a period of time, it strained the relationship between the two sides and lead to the separation. Racial riots broke out a few times in Singapore between the Malays and Chinese leading to a lot of casualties and few death. Due to many disagreement between Malaysia and Singapore that could never be settled, the Tunku thought it was best for Singapore to leave Malaysia (in order to prevent the possibility of racial riots occurring again.) And the Singapore Leaders agreed with the Tunku’s decision. On 7 August 1965, the leaders of both sides signed the separation agreement. This agreement provided for Singapore to leave Malaysia and become an independence Nation. “And so the divorce between Qiang and Evan” ((/shot again/ JKJK)) On 9 August 1965, Lee Kuan Yew announced to the people that Singapore is no longer part of Malaysia and has become full independent and on its own from that day onwards. '-Independence of Singapore Story-' “I am sorry about this…But it’s for the safety of both our country so I have to do this, Evan…” Qiang looked away as he present the divorce form to Evan. “It’s okay,Qiang..I know it’s best for the both of us. Besides our system were so different to begin with and we didn’t really get along much. Thanks for letting us be part of you for the past two years, Qiang” Evan gave a slight smile. “But may I ask a favour…?” Evan asked. “Yes what is it?” Qiang asked back. “Even when we are no longer part of you, can we still stay brothers like how we used to back then when we were younger?” “Evan…You know well it might not be possible anymore but..”Qiang closes his eyes and paused for a moment. “I promise you, no matter what, we will always still be brothers at heart!” Evan gave a slight laugh. “Aren’t you contradicting yourself? But I am glad that we will still be brothers” He smiles. “I guess I will sign this form now…” 'Due to the misunderstanding, the Creator of Qiang said that Qiang is not a personification of Malaysia but a Representative of Baba-Nyonya/Peranakan Chinese communities in Malaysia. But for now I shall borrow the name (permission was granted) or will go with Rosa Sim which is my Malaysia OC’s name uvu so using your own imagination, just change the name yourself /shot/ XD' '-Cardverse AU- ''' Qiang is the twin brother of Evan. They are always seen together and not separated. But there was this once, Qiang has to go look for Yao along with Yong Soo while telling Evan and Mei to stay at home and wait. Not knowing that they will be attacked too. Qiang and Yong Soo was chased by the assassin while back at home, Mei was taken away by the parliaments leaving Evan behind as he hid in the cupboard. The house was ransacked. Yao and the others arrive too late but they manage to find Evan. Upon knowing Qiang and Yong Soo has went to look for Yao, they quickly went to search for them. Evan tagged along with Leon. And since Evan and Qiang has this link, Evan lead the way to where Qiang is. When they found him, Qiang was at the edge of the cliff and is in danger. Evan reunited with him but then one of the assassins fires a poisonous arrow at Evan. Qiang blocks the attack, taking the poison. Evan was surprise by the attack, not wanting Qiang to die, he tries to suck out the poison and spits it out using his mouth. But Qiang pushes him away not wanting Evan to die from the poison. Despite doing so, Evan still insisted on doing it to save Qiang. At that moment, another poisonous arrow was fired at Evan, this time Qiang pushes Evan away really hard, jumps onto the assassinator and bring him down along with him and fell from the cliff. Thus the separation of the twin brothers. But Qiang survived from the fall and was saved by the kingdom of clubs. Though he lost his memories of where he came from and even his own name. He took on the name “William” and live with it for years until he met up with Evan again in the Kingdom of Spades….. [ WIP ] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanmade characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Asian Category:Male countries Category:City State Category:Former British Colony Category:Asean